Endless Affinity
by Enchanted21
Summary: SEQUEL to "Affinity" Hermione and Severus are faced with the task of balancing their new life while a threat targets Hogwarts. Rated M for adult content
1. Chapter 1: Naughty

**A/N: SQUEAL to "Affinity" so if you haven't read that yet, then you probably should or some of this won't make sense to you :)**

 **WARNING: Adult content Rated M *lemons***

"Severus," Minerva said exasperatingly. "You have been carrying that thing around for almost a month."

He raised his daily prophet a little higher, in hopes she would get the message to not disrupt his five minutes of solitude before the chittering flock of students came bursting into the Great Hall.

"Severus, please just do it soon." The headmistress huffed.

"Do what soon?" Her voice never failed to fill his system with warmth. He hadn't seen her approach, but that was mostly due to the overly persistent and ever annoying Mcgonagall.

"Does it have to do with the remaining Death Eaters?" Hermione's brows scrunched together, causing a slight worry line to occupy her forehead as she took her seat next to him.

"Not to worry dear, nothing new has happened, but we are still looking into making the protections around the school stronger." Severus didn't miss the pointed looked he got from the elderly witch. "I'll leave the two of you be."

Hermione just nodded, not looking very engaged in the conversation. She had been diving into every book she could get her hands on trying to trace back the magic that was used to create the charms in the first place. The witch wasn't finding anything that helped, which irritated her immensely. Had they not kept any of the parchments or books when Hogwarts first became a school?

She felt a strong hand under her robes and skirt suddenly as his fingers squeezed her leg, she was so deep in her thoughts the pleasure of his hand caused her to gasp.

"You alright Hermione?" Neville gave her a peculiar stare, probably noticing the red flare she had across her features.

"Yes, yes fine...thank you." She flashed him a small smile to reassure him.

Severus leaned over so he was close to her ear. Brushing his lips lightly over her, sending delicious sensations down her body to her toes.

"Stop worrying love, and try and enjoy your breakfast." He moved up her bare leg, giving her thigh another squeeze.

He went back to his tea, like what he just did wouldn't turn her on. His fingers started caressing up and down, and each time his hand came back up he moved it closer to her inner thigh. She had to clamp her mouth shut to keep from moaning.

 _There goes my desire to eat breakfast she thought._

Severus's fingers finally teased the top of Hermione's clit causing her to grip the table to stop from convulsing.

"Naughty witch, wearing no knickers is asking to get teased." Severus purred into her ear. With every stroke of his finger and velvet word he spoke made her more wet.

His fingers slipped into her wet and wanting pussy. She shut her eyes to try and focus on not making any sound.

"Hermione are you sure you're ok?" Neville's voice pierced through the pleasure she was feeling and brought her back to earth.

She turned her head towards the concerned Herbology Professor and tightly smiled.

"Y-yes...marvelous!" Hermione almost shouted the last part when the currently evil potions master pushed another finger into her wet walls.

She knew Neville thought she was acting odd. She kept eye contact with him, which was exceedingly hard.

"How are you Neville?" She tried to make her voice even instead of a breathless pant.

He gave her a warm smile, and she hoped that meant he wouldn't notice the activities that were happening under the table only a few feet away from him.

"I'm brilliant…" another swirl of his finger..oh gods she thought, trying to listen to her friend… "really loving teaching"...Severus pulled his index finger out fast which made her jump a little in her seat. Thank Godric he didn't seem to notice. "I feel like the kids really learn a lot.

"Mmm...that's so good." Neville thought she was responding to him, which in all reality she wanted to scream out from pure pleasure at how Snape was rubbing faster, she could feel her climax about to take over her.

"How are you?" Neville looked up at her again. She either must be good at hiding her desire or poor Neville was utterly bad at picking up what was going on around him.

She felt herself clamp around Severus fingers as he found her g-spot, and worked it while grinding his other finger against her clit until she almost lost it.

"I'm wonderful…" she almost stuttered, feeling her orgasm fastly approaching.

"Oh! I've been good!" Her climax shattered around her, as the intensity of it made her legs tremble. She could of hexed her dirty wizard if it weren't for the extreme pleasure that was coursing through her. Hermione looked over at Severus who seemed very pleased with himself. He removed his fingers from inside her and picked up biscuit, popping it into his mouth, sucking his fingers clean. She was sure her mouth was hanging open but all she could do was laugh. In all her life she didn't know Professor Severus Snape was so naughty, but she absolutely loved it.

 **A/N: Decided to keep the story going! This time I'll just be updating chapters regularly. Please review and I hope you all enjoy! ~Enchanted21**


	2. Chapter 2: Mind Over Matter

After Snape had managed to catch his witch after his little show in the Great Hall he expected to have to defend himself against curses or possibly a hex or two. Never did he anticipate being tricked and lured to her chambers for her own personal sexual desires. Not that he was complaining, he just added it to the never ending list as to why he was so madly in love with the women.

He turned his head, knowing he would find a little worry line across her forehead...she always had it when she couldn't figure something out and he found that it was oddly cute.

"I just don't understand why I can't find any information on the original spells that were used for the wards." Hermione growled, ending Severus throwing up her hands.

She had played mad after his little attack just to get him back to her chambers so she could have a little fun of her own, but now that they were both sated, her mind began to swirl again with unanswered questions.

"Yes, that does seem odd…" Severus trailed off, seemingly lost in thought.

Hermione propped herself up on her elbow so she could look at him. She loved the way he looked when he was concentrating, his face went smooth and his onyx eyes intensified.

"I believe…" he turned towards her mimicking her pose. "Mr. Malfoy most likely has them."

Of course, why make it any less difficult.

"Brilliant." Hermione's tone was laced with sarcasm. It was widely known how much Lucious hated her. In fact if there was a deeper feeling than hate he would apply it to her she knew.

"Well at least we now know where to look." Severus swept her curls behind her shoulder, trying to comfort her.

"Luscious detests me…" she glanced down at his hands. "after I testified against him and had him sentenced to a year in Azkaban there is no way he'll help me."

"Well it is a good thing that I was talking about Draco then. Luscious hasn't been seen for nearly a year, I thought you knew?"

She didn't. She had been so focused on isolating herself at the castle that she let the events of the outside world fade into the back. Hermione hadn't realized she had been so cut off from everything. She barely even talked to Harry and that wasn't since Ron's trial. The witch was still concerned she had lost her best friend, but she had shoved that down in a box and sealed it away, she didn't think she could take the pain if Harry chose to cut her out of his life.

Well the introvert witch was going to make some changes, she could figure out the charms for Hogwarts, convince Draco to help, rekindle her friendships, and be a good and attentive girlfriend to Severus.

Easy...Right?

Maybe she could convince Minerva to let her borrow that time turner again...

"We can talk to him together love." The potions master pulled her from her buzzing thoughts.

"Thank you." She leaned in to brush her lips to his. Taking the opportunity he rolled Hermione on top of him and deepened the kiss, pulling her bottom lip between his teeth, sucking an erotic moan from his witch.

Breathlessly breaking away, Severus caught Hermione's face in his hands, getting lost in the golden flecks of her eyes.

"I love you." She felt the heat crawl under her skin, hearing him say that never failed to make her insides turn to mush.

"I love you too Severus." She ran her hand down his face; the witch wondered if she would ever get used to his smile that touched his eyes and made his endless black pools come alive.

"Shall we go pay a visit to the young Mr. Malfoy?" The potions master said with a smirk.

She could convince Draco to help, and having Severus there would only give her more strength to do so.

"I'm ready when you are."

 **A/N: I apologize that this chapter is a little short, but working on the next currently and it's longer promise ! Please let me know what you guys think so far! Thanks for reading and thank you to all who have commented and faved so far ;)**


	3. Chapter 3: Thank You

**A/N: I'm sorry it has taken me so long to update! I've been out of town on a family emergency. Forgive me :) hope you enjoy! Next chapter update by Friday evening!**

"Thank you again Minerva for letting us use your floo." Hermione was also glad the Headmistress knew where she would be, not that she thought she was in any danger, but for some reason it felt good to have people back in her life that cared.

After the dreaded meeting with Malfoy she was going to hopefully reconnect with the one and only Harry Potter. She wasn't sure which she'd rather get over with first.

Hooking her arm through Severus's he placed a sweet kiss on her forehead as they stepped forward.

"Malfoy Manor." He said with such thickness it sounded like it was coated in honey. She idly wondered why she even bothered with her knickers when all they did was get drenched when Severus was around.

Or they came off...quickly…

Focus. She berated herself.

As she stepped out of the large fireplace into a gray-lined marble covered room her eyes almost popped out of her head. Each wall, from floor to bottom was enveloped with more books than she had ever seen, her world seemed to vanish for a moment as she took in each spine, from gold-inlaid finishes all the way to ratty leather ones, clinging to the pages for dear life, they each were unique and begging to be held and read. She wanted to dive into each and everyone of them. Hermione knew she would be content the rest of her life if all she had was this library and Severus.

"Granger, you're starting to drool." Draco's almost amused tone snapped her back to reality.

"I would say I'm sorry, but you have the most amazing collection of books I've ever laid eyes on." She knew she sounded dazed and probably looked it too, but she didn't care.

"Yes...well I figured you're reaction might be worth sticking around for." The blonde cracked a devilish smile while he leaned against a shelf utterly nonchalant across from where they stood at the helm of the floo.

"Draco, have you completely forgotten your manners or have they finally ran away?" Severus somehow managed to like-heartily sneer at his godson.

"I will have you know," Draco pushed off the wall, looking slightly amused with himself. "I used my precious time to wait here so I could tell Granger here that I have sent for all of the Malfoy's ancient texts that have been locked in our vault." He stopped in front of his Godfather. "I'd say that is showing some pretty damn nice manners." The smirked that crawled over his features was nothing but smug.

"Boys…" Hermione stepped in, noticing the dark features consume Severus's face. "Let's do what we came here to do shall we?"

Unfortunately all she got was a curt nod from both the stubborn men.

So much for pleasant conversation, but really, who was she kidding. This was Snape and Malfoy.

"All the texts including Hogwarts are there," Draco's chin motioned to the stack of maybe ten books on the extravagant desk.

Hermione gave him a quizzical look, first she was a little shocked that no begging had to be done for his help, then on top of it he had all the books pulled for her already. She expected her potions master had something to do with it.

"Feel free to take them with you." The blonde started walking to the exit.

"Wait…" the curiosity in her got the better of Hermione. "Why are you being so…" she paused. Knowing 'nice' wasn't the exact word she wanted. "Easy, about all of this?"

Malfoy's shoulders slightly slumped and she heard him exhale. Pivoting around gracefully on his heel he looked straight into her eyes, and for some reason it made her...sad.

"I don't like being wrong, but since I was a child up until 7th year of Hogwarts I was. I'm trying to make atoment with my actions." His eyes flicked down to her covered wrist. "I want to bring some respect back to the Malfoy name." He hesitated, breaking eye contact with her briefly as he ran his hand through his unkempt locks.

Hermione waited next to the equally silent Severus. She wanted to hear him out, try to get over the past as well. She could see Draco had changed, she just didn't know if it was for the better.

"I figured by helping you and making amends with you, it would help settle my conscious and…" he breathed out, he was nervous. "It would help me get into the auror training." His eyes were sharp, but the witch could tell he was afraid she would take his hospitality the wrong way.

"I see…" she wasn't mad, she could tell by just looking at him that he had suffered from his actions by his own doings. She couldn't fault him for wanting to pick up the pieces of his life. Hell, she was doing the same.

"I'm not upset, thank you for wanting to move on and for helping Draco." The casualness of his given name seemed to surprise him, but he just lightly nodded his head, working his way to the door again.

"I'll send over the other parchments and books when they arrive." He called over his shoulder.

"Well…" Snape drawled. "That went better than I thought it would."


	4. Chapter 4: Hello Again?

Hermione's eyes felt like they had never closed a day in her life. She barely realized the outside world was going on around her since drowning herself in the knowledge she was given. Unfortunately It had been two days since getting the books from Malfoy Manor and she hadn't found a single useful piece of information. There was a reference to a certain parchment that dated back to 990 A.D. Which was hopeful considering that was when Hogwarts was founded, but the hope faded quickly since, one, she had no idea where she would find said document and two, the whole text was written in Old Latin, she was just a touch rusty in. Ok completely rusty.

"Ugh…" She dropped her head in her hands. She was not one to give up but for Godric's sake this was frustrating.

She pushed herself to her feet to make some tea to hopefully relax when the door echoed with a thud.

Opening it, she expected to find Severus, maybe Minerva. Never did she fathom the gray eyes that belonged to Draco Malfoy. Hermione couldn't believe he would ever be caught dead making a visit to her.

"Are you just going to gawk at me or invite me in?" Draco teased.

He was teasing now...maybe she had fallen asleep on her books. Still a little shocked at his house call she regained her speaking ability.

"Come in. Any particular reason for this visit?"

"Other than to see your cheery face you mean?" The blonde smirked as he plopped down on her small sofa.

Not knowing what to respond with she just fiddled with the hem of her shirt. Draco noticed her uncomfortableness and just rolled his eyes as he waved his hand in mid air making a small rusty key appear, he plucked it quickly out of the air before it fell, holding it up to her.

"This." Her thin eyebrow rose, properly confused at why she would want an old key…

"It opens a safe which contains a majority of Hogwarts ancient texts. You see I can't just hand them over to you and not worry they won't get lost or stolen." Malfoy didn't have a shred of accusation in his voice, so she knew he didn't mean stolen by her.

"Plus Morher would have kittens if she even knew I was handing over any part of the Malfoy fourtune." He said as he held it out to her.

She took the offered key and before she could tuck it into her pocket a gold chain grew from the top and wrapped loosely around her neck, hanging just below her collarbone.

"It will extend when you need to use it, but...it will only work for you and I am the only one allowed to take it off."

She examined the little scrap of magic she just received, feeling the enchantment buzzing in her small fingers, vibrating off the key.

"Thank you." She looked at him, wondering if he was always this way or if it took work to achieve this new persona he was emanating. He had more sarcasm and quips than one person needed, but underneath the layer of arrogance he was actually nice, in his own Draco sort of way.

"Don't mention it." He extracted himself from the cushions and headed for the door.

"Wait!" Hermione turned toward his retreating figure. "Where is the safe at?" Meeting his steel gaze.

"In a room where you can find anything that you need." The blonde wizard winked at her and left without another word.

She stood there with the key still in her grasp. Her dwindling hope just flourished a little, knowing the answers she needed where in her reach. A thrill ran through her because she knew exactly where to look, there was only one place she knew of that held that description. The Room of Requirement.

"Was that Draco I saw leaving here?" Snape's vibrato cut through her bubbling excitement.

"Yes. He gave me what I needed to find out how to create the protections around the castle."

Severus tightly smiled as he came closer to envelop her in his arms. She looked like she had not been getting much sleep. They spent most every night together, but the little witch must of been getting up after he closed his eyes to dive into her research. He knew he couldn't demand her to ease up, and it held little interest for him to be controlling of her, he wanted her to be independent and one of the reasons he loved her was due to her fiery free willed spirit, but she had to slow down. It was interfering with her health.

"Hermione…" Severus said carefully as he pulled her away, looking into her eyes. "You should slow down love, it does little good to work yourself to death. Plus this batty old man would have to admit that he would miss you, and that does terrible things to my perfect reputation."

She giggled slightly at his joke but then the young witch sighed, she knew he was right, but she needed to do this especially before Harry arrived at the Castle in a couple days, that way she could put all her attention on fixing their friendship if it needed.

She wasn't good of letting go of her control, sometimes she desperately wanted to, but she didn't know how.

"I…I just don't know how to let go, especially when something needs to be done." He drew his arms around her waist and pulled her into his chest. "I want to, I know it is bad for me to barely eat because I'm so focused and to anxious to sleep because it is time wasted." He listened while stroking her hair. He knew how she felt, it took him a long time to find a semblance of balance in his life.

"If you're not opposed I do have a suggestion."

"What is it?" Her brown doe eyes looked up at him.

Severus trailed kisses along her jaw, making her skin hum with pleasure.

"Do you trust me?" He murmured against her neck, shooting pleasure to her chore as his silky voice seeped into her.

"Yes." Hermione gasped, sounding breathless. She did though. With her life, and if she gauged his feverish kisses correctly she definitively trusted that she liked where this was going.

 **A/N: Hope all you lovely people enjoyed! Thank you to those have reviewed! Constructive criticism is welcomed. Let me know what you think :) ~Enchanted21**


	5. Chapter 5: Trust Me

**A/N: My muse decided to take a mini vacation, but yay, she is back!**

Severus pushed her up to the wall, pinning her so she had no escape. His feather light touch almost drove her mad all while grounding her to the spot.

"Don't move…" he drawled in her ear, barely touching his lips to her skin. She didn't like being told what to do, thank you very much, but at this moment if he said levitate over the Black Lake, she most definitely would respond with 'how high.' Her eyes fluttered shut, anticipating his lips on hers.

His large hand traveled up her waist, electing goosebumps all over her. "I'm not going to kiss you." His breath tickled Hermione's bottom lip.

"You need to relax and forget about everything being perfect." He purred to her again. "I'm here to help you do that my lovely witch."

Her voice seemed lost, and even if she wanted to find it, she was sure anything she attempted to say would come out as a garbled moan. She didn't quite understand how he set a fire inside of her, like nothing the young witch ever experienced before. With one seductive word and she was a puddle of desire in his deliciously calloused hands.

"Mmm…" Working his fingers over the soft fabric of her forest green zip dress. "Such a fine choice of clothing today," It fit the curvature of her body, being fitted to the zipper that hung in front and ran all the way down stopping just above her knees.

His skillful fingers pulled the metal down slowly, exposing more of her cleavage than she would ever feel comfortable with. Severus's finger dipped between them, sending hot licks of pleasure through her. He slid the zipper even lower, exposing most of her front to him, then sliding the dress off all of they way discarding it beside him. His eyes raked over her barely covered form, and it made her blood boil to see such desire and hunger for her in his eyes.

Not expecting him to step away, she almost whimpered at the loss of his body heat so close to her.

"Miss Granger." His voice sounded like the Gods themselves blessed him with it, each tone was dripping in sexual prowess. Her poor knickers didn't stand a chance. "If you would be so kind and disrobe me."

Her heart start kicked into overdrive, she felt hot all over, wanting badly to feel the wiry muscle of his form under her fingertips.

Severus had to bite inside of his cheek to keep from laughing, he didn't find the situation humorous, no hardly that, in fact he wanted to rip her clothes off and do very naughty naughty things to her. What he found funny was that she looked like she had just received all O's on her N.E.W.T.S. The excitement in her eyes as he told her to undress him made his skin prickle with desire.

Her small fingers plucked each button away, she made quick work of her task.

"As eager as ever Miss Granger?" Her honey irises flicked up to him, looking through her thick eyelashes. Pure desire sat behind her eyes. Once he was fully naked he lightly grabbed her wrist, leading them towards her bed. When he felt the backs of his knees touch the bed, he sat down leaving it so she was standing above him in all her lace covered glory.

"Do you trust me Hermione?" Her heart slammed against her chest.

"Yes…" she breathed.

"Say my name." His velvet voice softly demanded.

She licked her lips, hearing her heartbeat in her ears. She was widely turned on, and she didn't even know what she was entrusting to him.

"Severus."

"Good girl. Now, bend over my knee, arse in the air."

She wasn't expecting that, but none the less her stomach clenched and wetness sprang again between her legs.

Again, she did what she was told. She felt totally at ease and she couldn't be bothered to ask why.

She climbed onto his lap, wiggling her ass facing him as her forearms rested on the bed.

"You have a divine bottom Miss Granger." SWAT. His hand came down quick and with a sureness, causing her to gasp at the force she just took. She waited for her anger to come, but instead she felt the heat that was pulsing down into her. Making her much more wet. He had just spanked her and it was...hot. So bloody hot. It turned her on for some reason she couldn't explain.

"Let go," Smack! This time she couldn't help but moan. "Don't think pet." He moved the lace of her panties away and started to rub the firm roundness of her butt. He knew he couldn't help his growing erection that was surely pressed against her thigh. He slid one finger down the opening of her sex. Eliciting a wondrous gasp from his witch. She was already so wet it just made his cock throb in further arousal.

He almost growled as he tore the scrap of lace off of her arse.

"I do hope you weren't attached to those." All she could do was shake her head no. She was so turned on it made her head swim.

He leaned down to trace kisses across her neck, nibbling on her ear.

He leaned back up, lowering his hand down hard on her butt, causing a delightful pink color to spread across her cheeks. Severus traced his other hand down her arse and dipped two fingers into her exceedingly damping clit while his other hand hit just above the crease of her thighs never removing his fingers but swirling them around, rubbing the sensitive bundle of nerves.

"Oh gods!" She cried as Hermione bucked against his lap. He steadied her again, silently telling her not to move or he would stop his wonderful, almost unbearable mind-blowing assault.

Three more swats and Hermione almost came undone. She didn't think she could take any more pleasure which messed with her logic.

"Please...oh…" smack. "I'm going to…" swat.

"Come for me Hermione." He purred in her ear and it was her undoing. She shattered around his fingers as pleasure coursed through her. Her vision was nonexistent as she met her high. Her whole being felt like someone had hexed her with jiggly-legs. Hermione felt completely sated, with not a single worry clouding her mind.

 **As always I do love hearing your thoughts, hope you enjoyed. ~Enchanted21**


	6. Chapter 6: A Special Kind Of Friend

**A/N: Sorry it has taken me a bit to update, I am going for every Monday there will be a new chapter since I want this story to be longer than the first. Filling in all the background information. As always please feel free to leave your thoughts ;) ~E**

 **00000000000000**

 _"It seems they had always been and always would be friends. Time could change much, but not that..." ~ Winnie The Pooh_

 _ **00000000000000**_

Hermione was coming back to her chambers from the Great Hall, still high from her afternoon with Severus. She was mildly disappointed he had to catch up on his potions and couldn't spend the evening with her. She played with the idea of going to his classroom with just a robe and some very well picked out lingerie. Just the thought of doing something so...erotic made her blush to her roots.

While she was contemplating whether to go or not loud voices came bellowing from down the hall exactly where her room was located.

"Bloody fantastic." She muttered, picking up the pace of her feet.

"I'm warning you Malfoy you should shut your ferret-"

"Or what Potter?" Draco spat, "you can't tell your wand from your wanker!"

"If you ever come near Hermione again I will hex you, do you understand?"

When Hermione rounded the corner she saw Harry and Draco standing nose to nose, they looked like fire and ice, Harry beat red with a look that could melt Malfoy down to a pureblood puddle and Draco like ston; with a face that could turn you frozen on the spot.

"I'd like to see you try..." Draco growled.

"My pleasure!" Harry said as he went to grab his wand.

"Boys, enough!" Hermione yelled, letting her assertive voice drip in every syllable.

"What in Merlin's name is going on?" The witch huffed.

"Hermione," Harry seemed a little ruffled by her sudden appearance. "What are you doing here?" Draco was eerily quiet, in a seemingly faux pose against the stone wall.

"I happen to live here," She quipped. "What exactly are the two of you doing here?" Hermione glared at both of them.

Harry started to rub the back of his head out of nervous habit, while Malfoy effectively looked anywhere but her or Harry.

"I wanted to come visit, seeing as we have barely talked ever since…" The boy who lived trailed off, not wanting to finish.

"And you thought since you ran into Draco here you would get in a good hexing did you?"

"Well...Er…" Harry started to turn Weasley red. "Look Mione, I know he is your boyfriend-"

"My what?" Hermione blanched from his words noticing Draco's arrogant smirk.

"Boyfriend, and I know it's not my business but I just couldn't help it when the tosser started running his mouth about you…"

"He what!" It was Hermione's turn to grab her wand making Harry's eyes go wide. If he ever wasn't sure what was going on, it would be at this moment.

"Easy…" Draco placed his hands in front of him, backing away slowly from the frizzy-haired witch. Bugger, he really needed to store his foot in a different place other than his mouth he thought. "It was all in good fun Granger, I assure you."

"Why is it whenever you open your mouth complete rubbish falls out?"

"Well, I couldn't bloody well tell him why I was really here now could I?" Draco sneered.

"Can someone at least tell me what in Godric's name is going on?" Harry looked at each of them with the same amount of desperation.

"Harry," Hermione cooed, much like when they were children and she had to explain something to him. "Malfoy and I are NOT dating, I assure you." She glared at Draco before turning her attention back to her best friend. "I would of to be bloody mad."

"Hey!" The blonde huffed. "You don't find fellows like me just anywhere you know." He quipped, using his signature smirk.

Always thinking he was so smooth…

"You're right Draco, fellows like you don't grow on trees." She said with faux sweetness. "They usually swing from them." Hermione gave her best grin at the now reddening blonde wizard.

"I'll just leave you to it then." Draco spat through clenched teeth as he stalked off, leaving a very confused and slightly amused Harry alone with her.

She knew it wasn't a very brilliant idea to piss off the one wizard who had access to the texts she needed, but the opportunity to drop his arrogance down a peg or two just couldn't be passed up.

"I'm sorry-" They began at the same time. "You go-" again their words were synchronized.

Harry blushed and rubbed the back of his head. "Go on Mione."

"I'm sorry for being a introvert as of late. I really have been meaning to talk to you, I am just so afraid you will tell me to bugger off, and…" She took a deep, steadying breath. "I don't know what I would do if I lost your friendship..."

Before she could finish Harry swept her into a crushing embrace, the kind she could only relate to if she had an older brother smothering her with bear hugs.

"Mione," he let her go, giving the witch a soft smile. "I would never do that, we both have been bad about keeping in touch." She gave him a small smile, pushing an unruly curl out of her face, noticing her chest felt lighter.

"Why don't we have some tea and talk? I have a lot to tell you." Harry suggested. She was more than happy to agree she had a lot to tell him as well.

 **000000000000000000**

 **A/N: Let me know how you're liking the story. I always finish my stories but I'm getting a little discouraged on this one.**


	7. Chapter 7: It's Always A Wesealy

**A/N: Hello beautiful people, I know I said every Monday, and that still rings true, but this weekend is 4th of July and I will be super busy! So decided to post now. I'm thinking I will do Monday's Thursday's for updates :)**

 **~Enchanted21**

 **00000000000**

Hermione was nervous of what her best friend was going to divulge to her, he had the same look as always when he was about to deliver bad news.

"Harry," she spoke softly, placing his tea down in front of him. "You know I can handle anything you say." She sat next to him, turning her body to face him. She slowly sipped her tea, relishing in the warmth as it slid down her throat. The only thing that would make her feel better would be if Severus was here.

"I know, it's just…" He trailed off, meeting her eyes for the first time. "It's bad." She figured it was, but having Harry confirm it, just made the bundle of nerves in her stomach rise to her throat.

"I want to know Harry." She said a little more sternly than she meant.

He sighed heavily before continuing. "When Ron went missing, before he came here, he...well, he attacked a woman, a muggle."

No. Hermione thought, "why?" She more asked herself the question, but Harry took it upon himself to answer.

"We believe he has had some sort of mental breakdown, and that combined with the drinking, it just makes it worse."

She was nodding her head before he finished, the magical community in all of its glory just wasn't equipped to deal with illnesses of the mind.

Take Bellatrix for example. She shuddered at the thought, and a wave of sadness hit her, for everything Ronald had done she still didn't want him to end up that way.

"There's more." The brown haired wizard said, breaking her out of her depressing thoughts.

"He wants to press charges on you." The last thing the young witch expected was to hear that, how in the bloody hell could he even do that? She racked her brain and came to a horrible conclusion. She had never turned him in for his assault, not in the eyes of the auror division anyway. She had kept her mouth shut after Molly made her feel like the scum your scrapped off your shoes. He was most likely trying to say she had attacked him for no reason. Hermione felt every emotion flash through her body and settled on anger, just a moment ago she was feeling sorry for the bloody wanker. How could the red-headed, freckled boy she knew want to cause her so much pain?

"Mione, it's one of the main reasons I came to see you, to let you know Ginny and I are on your side."

She sensed that there was more…

"But, being an auror and also married to Ron's sister means…"

"You can't conduct or have any part of the investigation. You can't help me." She finished for him. "I understand Harry, I would never want to put you in the middle of something like that anyways." Hermione stated, earning a stern look from the boy who lived.

"Oh, like you helping me take down one of the most evil dark wizards Britain has ever seen?" He rolled his eyes. "You're right, yours is much worse." His voice was dripping in sarcasm, causing a small smile to spread across her lips.

"I will do everything I can to help," Harry placed his hand on hers in a comforting gesture. "I just wanted to let you know that." He removed his hand, running it through his hair, out of nervous habit. "Also an auror will be coming by sometime tomorrow to take your official statement and then it will go from there, but unfortunately that's all I was able to gather since they restricted me to paperwork." He air quoted the last part, rolling his green eyes again. She felt bad for her friend that the chaos in her life was spilling over to his.

He sighed, giving her a small smile, one that completely belonged to Harry.

"I should get going before they have my arse for being late." He went to stand and headed for the door. She followed him to say her goodbyes.

As he opened the door, he turned to hug her, she was more than happy to have her friend back, even if there was a dark cloud hanging over her at the moment.

"Oh… Ginny will be by later since 'she's not very happy with you.' Her words, not mine. Ok bye Mione" he said more quickly than she had ever heard him talk. Before she could object or even ask why, he was gone.

'Coward.' She muttered, shutting the door.

Sure, he could face Voldemort, no sweat. But his wife got his knickers all in a twist.

She sauntered over to her small eat in kitchen to fetch a bottle of wine, if Ginny was coming to yell at her they would both need a drink.

 **000000000**

 **Please share your thoughts, thank you for your favorites and reviews thus far! ~E**


	8. Chapter 8: Hello

**A/N: I do believe I smell a lemon? ;) you've been warned.**

 **00000000000**

 **"When you're around, my whole body knows it." ~unknown**

 **000000000000**

Hermione sat in her favorite red suede chair, sipping a glass of crisp white wine, because frankly, she needed the extra support before Ginerva Potter made her way over. Before she could even think about finishing her glass a swift but sure knock came at the door. Figuring it had to be the youngest Weasley, Hermione swung her feet over the edge and started for the entrance.

Let's get this over with.

Opening the door, her breath caught momentarily when she saw Severus, he looked devilishly handsome in his frock coat that, if were possible, seemed darker than black. What caught her attention most was the way he was looking at her, a kind of fiery desperation danced in his onyx eyes, and if one were being honest, it made her legs weak. Before the witch could even invite him in, a sort of feral growl vibrated from the back of his throat. The dark potions master took one step, than two, closing the unwanted gap between them and laced his fingers in her hair bringing her lips to meet his in a heated kiss. The warmth that radiated off of her body could heat the whole bloody castle, his grip became tighter as his kisses became more fervent, matching his passion with her own, she let a low groan escape her lips. Hermione pushed her body closer to Severus's and relished in the friction they were causing. His left hand released its iron hold on her hair, slowly trailing down her body, almost as if he was trying to commit the feel of her to memory. His touch was causing shivers to slowly trickle down her spine. He pushed them further in the room and somehow managed to close her door, (most likely with wandless magic) Hermione tugged at his coat, desperately wanting to feel his skin, but he refused to relinquish his hold on her, not that she was complying or anything. He broke their kiss, so the both could drag in much needed air into their lungs, with a heady gaze he trailed his eyes up and down her body, eliciting a heat between her thighs.

"If this is how your greetings are after an evening apart, I have to say I like it." Snape smirked at her, dipping his head in again to place a light kiss on her lips.

"I'm not finished with you yet Miss Granger." He nipped along her jaw, causing her head to fall back in submission. For a reason she couldn't quite explain she wanted to desperately have her way with him, it was a burning need that sat low in her stomach, like a fire someone kept stoking. It was sheer luck really that he was directly in front of her small loveseat, otherwise she most likely would never be able to drag him over to it. She placed her hands firmly on his hard chest and shoved him back so his legs buckled behind the couch, effectively making him sit, before he could speak or even protest she climbed on top of him, running her fingers along his neck and grabbing his hair, bringing her lips crashing down on his. Severus moaned into her mouth, most likely at the way she was grinding against him, refusing to let up her assault. She smirked into his mouth as she felt his growing arousal. Hermione started working on the endless buttons of his coat to hopefully expose his marvelous chest to her, without warning she grabbed her wand off the arm of the couch and muttered a spell. The look that flashed over Snape's features would cause her to bubble in laughter if her mouth hadn't gone dry at his now naked form that was pleasantly between her legs.

"Hermione…" He growled, running his hands up her arms. She bit her lip and waited for him to protest her actions, but he just lowered his lips to the hollow of her neck, and started to kiss and suck, almost making her forget that she wanted to take charge. "You're wearing far too much clothing love." She smiled victoriously and tapped her wand to herself causing her clothes to vanish as well, putting her wand back down, she noticed Severus's eyes boring into her flesh, drinking in her exposed body. She didn't think she ever would understand how he could arouse her by just looking at her, but he never seemed to fail. His hands trailed over her again, rubbing circles at her hips as his lips kissed every inch of her chest. She grabbed his hands peeling them off of her before she gave into the wondrous sensation.

"No touching Professor until I tell you." She grinned sinisterly down to him, noticing the perplexed look across his face, but only for a moment until he seemed to understand what she was doing. Hermione racked her hands down his front, savoring the way he felt under her touch. She knew she was already wet and ready for him, but she wanted to make this last, the idea of riding Severus into outstretched, prolonged orgasm made her almost convulse with pleasure. Her lips came down on his again, and she could tell he was struggling to hand over dominance to her as their tongues fought for the lead, finally he gave in, and let her devour his mouth, sucking and biting at just the right times to make him growl into her mouth, she wasn't sure it was possible to become more aroused, but when Severus bucked his hips into her she almost lost her control.

He broke their passionate kiss, sucking in air as he spoke. "Tell me where to touch you." Snape's voice came out in a velvety need which only added to the want for the man underneath her. She was suddenly curious as to if he could talk her into an orgasm. Probably, but that was for another sexual adventure.

Hermione trailed her fingers slowly over here neck, "here," he placed a kiss causing her to shut her eyes while her fingers made their way to her breasts, pinching them lightly between her thumb and finger, "here," she moaned when Severus grasped her left breasts, kneading it and rolling her nipple between his sure fingers. His head slipped down to take her nipple into his mouth and she gasped at the sensation that went directly to her center. "Touch me here Severus.," her small fingers dipped into her wet and wanting arousal until she felt his long calloused finger slip into her pussy slowly, making her thrust against him. "Yessss." She hissed as he placed another finger inside of her, she felt his hardened member pressing firmly against her ass, adding to the growing fire that burned deep inside of her. "You, inside…" she panted against his shoulder. He didn't need to be told twice, because before she knew it he was lifting her up by her ass and positioning her above him. He released her once she found her bearings, holding herself up by his shoulders. She was surprised that he handed over control to her once again. The head of his cock was barely inside of her and it took all her control not to slam down on him to fulfill her need for it to be inside of her. Instead, she slowly sank down, moaning at how bloody fantastic he felt. She waited until he was halfway in, and then she fell hard on top of him, making her hips slap harshly into his, his fingers dug into her thighs which only made her thrust against him harder, until she was bouncing uncontrollably on top of him, as he was meeting her thrust for thrust, hitting her just in the right spot.

"Fuck," Severus moaned, bringing her nipple into her mouth again.

"Yes," she threw her head back at the sensations she could barely process. "Right there," she gripped his long black tresses, "I'm going to come…" she panted, as Snape didn't let up his assault with his tongue he thrust into her until she clamped around his cock, exploding into an orgasm. He pumped into a few more times until he came to his high, burying his face into her brown mane.

They both were trying to catch their breath, but Hermione felt perfectly content and sated as she nestled into the crock of Severus's neck. His hand trailed strokes down her spine, making her smile into his skin.

"I was just coming over to say hello," he drawled into her ear.

Smiling, she slowly pushed away from his chest to look at him.

"If that's how you say hello, you really should do it more often." She teased, kissing him on the nose.

"I'll keep that in mind." He smirked.

Her heart tumbled when she heard the knock at the door,

Shit! Ginny.

She all but forgot about her, getting caught up in the heat of the moment with Severus.

"By the look on your face it looks as if you know who's at the door?" He rose a raven haired eyebrow at her.

Smiling weakly, she nodded, not overly excited for his reaction. "Ginny Potter."

 **A/N: Please share your thoughts! I'd appreciate it so much! ~E**


End file.
